<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine(being rewritten on a separate book) by 109sartz (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251660">Sunshine(being rewritten on a separate book)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/109sartz'>109sartz (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hhhhh im gay for springtrap, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/109sartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What to name this thing?</p><p>Oh</p><p>Sunshine!!</p><p>/////////////</p><p>I REALLY LIKE SPRINTRAP OKEY I AM BABY!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spiz laid his head down on his desk.</p><p>Why did he get this job?</p><p>Sure he was desperate and broke but,this sucked ass.</p><p>"Fuck me",he whispered to himself as he glanced at the cameras.</p><p>Some ungodly other wordly fursuit was walking down the hallway. It was heading directly for his office.</p><p> He squinted at his screen,was that the thing the phone dude was talking about?</p><p>It looked old and….was that blood on it?</p><p>He went to go and lock the door whenever the dirty fursuit appeared in the doorway. Spiz cursed under his breath as it stood there.</p><p>"Fuck off dude",he says after they both just stared at each other for a good mintue.</p><p>The thing tilted it's head at him,it seemed confused. Could the robots even show emotions?</p><p>Spiz sighed,"Good bye,leave,I don't want to see you here",he sternly said,his heart was pounding and his hand becoming super fucking sweaty. "Like for reals,fuck off,I'm tired",the thing just stared at him.</p><p>It chuckled.</p><p>"You're adorable",it stated,it's eyes seemed to be checking him up.  </p><p> Spiz now was aware of how his shirt was unbuttoned and how he was a mess. </p><p>He glared at the thing and fixed his hair,it went right passed his shoulder and had shitty bleached roots and tips. </p><p>The nasty ass,musty ass fursuit made it's way towards the desk.</p><p>Spiz wasn't scared but, his heart was beating and his hands were sweating.</p><p>It looked kinda cute,he reached his arm up and touched it's chest.</p><p>It froze and was clearly looking at him now.</p><p>"You're really not scared".It's voice seemed sad.</p><p>Spiz didn't respond just slowly trailed his hand up it's chest to it's face.</p><p>He moved his hand to it's chin and stood up,holding it's face. "Can I see what's under?"he asked,looking Springtrap right in the eyes.</p><p>It nodded,and pulled off its head exposing the humanoid face under it.   </p><p>Spiz gasped and placed his hand into his scarred up and burnt face. </p><p>Whoever it was under there they were no longer alive,"You're not bad looking",he says,he leaned close to the face. </p><p>The creature took a step back, unsure how to react.</p><p>"Who are you?",it asked,it was odd to watch the deform mouth move.</p><p>Spiz blushed it just hit how close he got to Springtrap,"I'm S-spiz,new employe",he did quick finger guns at it.</p><p>"Who are you?Do you have a name?",he knew people called it Springtrap.</p><p>"...no…",it didn't have a name.</p><p>"Can I name you?"</p><p>"No".</p><p>"Why not?!?"</p><p>"I don't know...maybe".</p><p> "I'll call you sunshine",Spiz smiles. </p><p>Sunshine seemed to blink and put back on his fur head,".......".</p><p>Was that the wrong thing?</p><p>"Do you hate it?"Spiz asked,he now was worried he said something wrong.</p><p>"I love it….it's been years since I had a name",Sunshine answered.</p><p>"Great, welp sunshine,I gotta get back to work",Spiz says,Springtrap nodded and left.</p><p>Oh</p><p>Oh God </p><p>He was falling for some fursuit with a dead body in it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know diz sotry is cringey and shit but like :000 Sprintrapz make me so happy!!!!AAAAAAH!!!</p><p>Also I use it/its and he/him pronouns for Sprintrap/Sunshine,mostly it/its in diz story 2 help be able 2 tell if im talkin abt Sunshine!!!!:3c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It came back.</p><p>"Howdy,Sunshine",Spiz welcomed Sunshine into his office as he tapped a few things on his screen. </p><p>It made it's way to the desk and didn't say anything at first,simply staring. "....You're really not scared",It's voice was filled with disbelief.</p><p>Spiz laughed,"nah,I've already made that clear yesterday!"he placed his hand onto Sunshine's chest who did the same.</p><p> Spiz's whole face went red,it's hand was right on his breast.</p><p>"Well we're moving really fast",he joked,laughing nervously.</p><p>Sunshine quickly took away it's hand,the head underneath the mask seemed to bite whatever lip it had.</p><p>God fucking dammit.</p><p>It was cute.</p><p>He trailed his hands up it's chest and patted it softly on the chin.</p><p>"Tell me about yourself."</p><p>"What?"Sunshine was taken back by his request.</p><p>"Tell me everything about you",Spiz whispered,pulling away and sitting down."How are you so alive",he asked.</p><p>"....I don't know,only some of us are like this",Sunshine answered,pressing a hand to where it's heart would be if it had one.</p><p>"Some are possessed by kids..but, me….I'm myself",Sunshine leaned against the desk,"30 years I was trapped in a room,with him inside of me….",It pointed at the body inside of itself.</p><p>Spiz nodded,"...do you know anything about him?"he asked,leaning toward Sunshine.</p><p>Sunshine chuckled,swinging it's fur head back.</p><p>It's laugh was creepy.</p><p>Spiz loves it!</p><p>"I hate him",It's voice became stern and serious,sending a chill over Spiz.</p><p>"Go on",Spiz says,after a short pause. </p><p>He was a nosey fucker.</p><p>"William Afton….the reason for this hell trap",It said,tapping it's finger like claws on the desk. ".....a child murder….tried to cover up his tracks….tried hiding in me...but I was semi-aware and set myself off",he ambitted,the taping getting faster. </p><p>"Holy shit,that's badass,killing a child murder",Spiz says,he knows it was mentioned some kids were killed in Freddy's years ago but,jesus.</p><p>There was the body of the child murder.</p><p>That's fucking wild.</p><p>This probably won't be a problem.</p><p>Spintrap/Sunshine was still cute.</p><p>And a fursuit.</p><p>And stuck in this shit place.</p><p>"That fucking sucks at the same time,man...do you think you'll ever want to leave this place?"Spiz asked,causing Sunshine to stop drumming it's fingers.</p><p>"Leave….?"It's eyes seem to slide off to a different world,"...I don't know….",Sunshine seemed to now watch Spiz closely. It leaned close to Spiz,it's metal nose pressing against his forehead.</p><p>Did it just kissed him?</p><p>That felt like it was a kiss.</p><p>Spiz could feel his heart pound even more.</p><p>Shit,he was nervous as fuck now.</p><p>Sunshine pulled away,"..why did you get this job?"It asked.</p><p>"Uh money…",Spiz answered awkwardly as he placed a hand to his forehead,it was hot in here.</p><p>He felt a little dizzy.</p><p>Right the vents.</p><p>He slammed his hands onto some buttons and typed in some random shit before he could hear the fans again.</p><p>"That was close",he whispers looking up at Springtrap.</p><p>".....Can I leave with you….just for today…..",Sunshine asked,"if you're okay with that".</p><p>Spiz sat right up,"hell yeah,once my shift is over yeah!"he answered,he could feel himself blushing.</p><p>"...really…",It sounded surprised by Spiz's answer.</p><p>Did It expected him to say no?</p><p>Spiz just smiled,"For reals my Sunshine",he says,giggling before he turned back to the monitors.</p><p>He really was falling for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Srry for notz workin on doz story ;_;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He threw open the door to his apartment. </p><p>"Home sweet home",Spiz laughs as Sunshine follows him into the small place.</p><p>It looked like pure shit.</p><p>Like think of the most shitty apartment and make it worse.</p><p>It smelled funny and half the lights didn't seem to work,there was beer cans and trash everywhere.</p><p>A few dead plants and the whole place seem to be grey along with that all the furniture was old and gross.</p><p>"...this is where you live…",Sunshine asked.</p><p>"Yep,home sweet home",Spiz says,shutting and locking the door."I'll have to take you back in a few hours but,you can vibe here".</p><p>Spiz paused and stared at Sunshine,"Are you able to take a bath?"he asked,blinking at the animatronic.</p><p>"...I think so..",Sunshine answered with a shrug. It hasn't bathed in years. </p><p>Spiz smiled,"Well then followed me to the bathroom,lets get you clean,dear",he says,grabbing Sunshine's hand and bringing it to the bathroom.</p><p>He started up a bath and Sunshine sorta just stood there awkwardly until he added soap and told It to get in. </p><p>Sunshine was a bit hesitant to get in but,as it stepped into the tub none of the sling locks went off. It was in there for so many years,it wouldn't be surprising if none of spring locked suits worked.</p><p> </p><p>Spiz grabbed a small towel and took off his pants,keeping his shirt and underwear on and got into the bath.</p><p>He carefully started to clean the suit, sitting on the legs of the animatronic. </p><p>"Man,I've been wanna to clean ya since I met ya",Spiz says,it's only been two days. But,he was quick to cling to someone.</p><p>"Oh…",Sunshine removed his robotic head and set it out of the bath,"..my hair…",it says.</p><p>Spiz smiled and splashed some water it's hair before putting soap in it. </p><p>Spiz smiled at Sunshine and gave him a small peek on what was left of his forehead. It's skin felt odd under his lips,a mix of metal,bone ,and flesh.</p><p>Just before either could say anything a loud bang came from the front of the apartment.</p><p>"SPIZ SOMEONE TOOK A WHOLE ROBOT FROM THE FUCKIN' BUILDIN",Spiz's roomate,Frtiz, yelled. </p><p>Spiz closed his eyes and leaned onto Sunshine and started to count before Fritz barged into the bathroom.</p><p>"Did you no-",They froze once they saw Spiz and Sprintrap in the bath.</p><p>"I",Fritz couldn't find a way to respond to the site.</p><p>"Howdy Fritz", Spiz sayz,smiling at them. Fritz nodded and shut the door before reopening it.</p><p>"Why is that in our house?"Fritz asked,still just baffled by the sight.</p><p>Spiz nodded his head,"Well it's just suppose stay for a few hours",he answers. </p><p>Fritz sighed,"You need to get it out of here,fazbears fright opens in 5 hours",Fritz says,they look pissed.</p><p>Springtrap cleared whatever was left of it's throat,".....Do I…. Have to go back….now?"It asks.</p><p>Fritz stared,jaw on the floor.</p><p>"IT FUCKIN TALKS,SPIZ IT TALKS?"</p><p>They seemed to be in disbelief. </p><p>Spiz nodded his head,"It's the corpse inside if it,that makes it be able to talk,I think",he says,as if this was a normal situation.</p><p>"Finish up your bath and then explain to me this whole mess".</p><p>Fritz says before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>_____________</p><p>Spiz,Sunshine and Fritz all sat on the couch.</p><p>Spiz started to explain how they just started talkin and he couldn't help but adore Sunshine.</p><p>Fritz was disturbed by Spiz.</p><p>"So are you datin it?"Fritz ask,they were so confused.</p><p>Spiz blushed,"Oh No no I,no we ain't";Spiz answers,awkwardly giggling. </p><p>Fritz nodded,pretedin to understand. </p><p>"Do y'all just wanna watch a movie",Fritz says.</p><p>Sunshine and Spiz both nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AAAAAAH ITZ SUMMER. Alzo I have dumb dumb brainz;_; I am slow at doin anythin Nd I am srry if dat is annoying AAAAH</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh also sorry if de chapters are shirt Aaaah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fritz helped sneak Springtrap back into the building.</p><p>They sighed,"If you do that again I will strangle you",they say,Spiz smiled.</p><p>"Aye I don't mind bein choked",Spiz says,winkin. </p><p>Fritz rolled their eyes and waved bye before leavin. They are still confused by the whole talkin fursuit. </p><p>Hopefully Spiz won't get them fired,they sucked at holdin down jobs and both got fired over the stupidest shit possible.</p><p>________________</p><p>Spiz sat in his office,fidgeting with a pencil. </p><p>It was chewed on from him as the fan was started to annoy him. It was loud and clearly old.</p><p>He had managed to ingored but,this was gettin annoyin. </p><p>Plus the little alarms for over heatin was goin off.</p><p>He felt over heated and uncomfortable. He had to unbutton his shirt and twist around in his sit and couldn't focus enough to fix the fans.</p><p>The noises were getting to him and he had to hold his head. </p><p>He whimpered as he started feelin dizzy. </p><p>He could hear the voices again and closed his eyes. He could hear a child like laughter. </p><p>His heart was pounding and he feel out of his chair and crawled under the desk. </p><p>Spiz felt sick and hadn't been thus overstimulated in a while. He flipped around under the desk until everything seemed to stopped.</p><p>The little alarms shut off and the fan want back to bein normal. </p><p>He was still freaking out and didn't even noticed he was cryin. "W-hat",he whispered as he crawled out from under.</p><p>Sunshine bent down and pulled him out from under the desk,accidently bumping his head on it. </p><p>It held Spiz in it's arm,Spiz was dead silent and still shakin and had blood runnin down his face from hittin his head. </p><p>Spiz sniffled and held onto Sunshine. </p><p>He hated bein seen like this,his episodes usually weren't bad but,he hated them. </p><p>Sunshine looked at him,it seemed soft and made Spiz heart leaped into his throat. </p><p>"Do ya wana set me down?"Spiz asked,smilin,ignoring the blood on his face.</p><p>"...Your..hurt",Sunshine says,as it sets Spiz down. "Follow..me",it adds,as it headed out of the office. </p><p>Spiz in a small daze followed It out of the room. </p><p>He had to lean against the wall as he followed Sunshine. He watched the suit carefully,smiling. </p><p>They entered a small room,and Spiz was brought to a chair. </p><p>He squinted and tried to take in the room but,it was pitch black. He could hear Sunshine movin around and then the sound of water. </p><p>Sunshine came over and placed a wet rag onto Spiz's face.</p><p>Spiz groaned,"that cold",he bitched. </p><p>"...it's to help with the bleedin,darling",Sunshine says,holdin the clothe in his forehead. </p><p>Spiz was dead silenced. </p><p>"Darling….",Spiz whispered to himself,his face was burnin.</p><p>Sunshine didn't reply and just cleaned up his face. </p><p>"Done",It threw the rag to a random place in the room. </p><p>"Thank ya..",Spiz hugged Sunshine and kissed It on the head. "Can you carry me back",he asked,not wantin to walk.</p><p>Sunshine chuckled,and scooping up Spiz. Spiz held onto it as he was carried back to his office.</p><p>It placed him down on the floor carefully,and helped him get steady. Spiz stood there starin at Sunshine,who hugged him.</p><p>He refused to move until the alarms started to go off. But,Sunshine just covered his ears and fixed everything for him.</p><p>Spiz was surpised.</p><p>"Ya know how to use dat,I ain't needed that...could've turned it off my self",Spiz lied. </p><p>He knew he probably would've had another episode. </p><p>Sunshine laughed at him. </p><p>Which made him feel weak at his knees,he leaned into Sunshine again. </p><p>Sunshine "kissed" Spiz on the head. Spiz heart was going crazy and had to hold onto it tighter.</p><p>He wasn't sure how to respond to affection,it made him shaky and nervous. </p><p>Sunshine patted his head. </p><p>"Want me..to stay...with you",Sunshine asked.</p><p>Spiz nodded his head.</p><p>Sunshine brought them to his chair and had Spiz on it's lap. Spiz closed his eyes,and leaned into Sunshine. </p><p>Sunshine rubbed his thigh and rocked him slowly. </p><p>Spiz hummed and rocked back and forth on Sunshine's lap. And was chewin on his shirt and smilin. He felt better and calm. </p><p>His head still hurt from hittin it. </p><p>Sunshine coutined rocking Spiz. </p><p>It was clamin and Spiz managed to fall asleep. </p><p>________</p><p>When he woke up it was 5:59am and Sunshine was gone.</p><p>He smiled,as he got ready to leave work before he noticed ,he still had blood in him and his shirt was still undone. </p><p>Oh god</p><p>Was his shirt unbutton the whole time around Sunshine. </p><p>He blushed. </p><p>He was quick to button up his shirt as it turned to 6am and he finally got left. </p><p>Spiz almost skipped joyfully out of the buildin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&gt;:3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna post 2 chapter 2day alzo I know its probs annoyin as hell I take forever 2 post but idk it just be like that alsl !!I am no longer usin he pronouns for myself and is defeintly nonbinary of anyone was interested in hearin that jfajscjcs</p><p>Oh this chapter is short but the next one wont be :") hehe *criez*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spiz blinked as he sat in front of his computer close to falling asleep.</p><p>He had been spendin a good few hours googlin and resreachin Freddy's and William Afton.</p><p>He needed to go to work soon.</p><p>Fuck </p><p>He only had an hour until work time.</p><p>He was startin to hyperfixatie on the Freddy's case,they never found out it was William. But after a man name Henry,,,offed himself and the murders still happened they sure it was William.</p><p>But,one day William seemed to vanished and Freddy's shut down. </p><p>Years later someone opened up Frazbears Frights,where Spitz works now. Which was opened by Mie Schmidt,who oddly looked alot like William.</p><p>Just mainly the fact they both had dead grey eyes and were ungodly tall. </p><p>He shrugged,it wasn't his business but he was curious if they were related.</p><p>He decided to look to see of William had any kids.</p><p>And surprisingly he did.</p><p>One of them,who seemed to be the youngest looked a lot like Mie. Spiz made a note of that.</p><p>_________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm going to rewrite this story and change a lot of stuff,I am gonna leave this up and just start a new book👉👈</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Posted the uhh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Posted the rewrite lmao</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>